


Mr & Mrs Smith

by Feanoriel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Humor, Nonsense, comedy family, elevata demenzialità, humor everywhere, i figli di Feanor sono piccole pesti, la vita di Feanor e Nerdanel in Tirion non è totalmente rosea
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Feanoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>un piccolo, scherzoso omaggio alla mia coppia preferita del Silmarillion, Feanor e Nerdanel, e uno spaccato della loro vita quotidiana di loro alle prese coi loro turbolenti, ed adorabili, figlioletti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr & Mrs Smith

_In questa lettera, scritta da Nerdanel la sapiente, consorte di Feanor, al proprio padre Mahtan in un imprecisato momento delle Ere degli Alberi di Valinor, tra la nascita di Caranthir, quarto figlio di Feanor e quella di Curufin, il quintogenito, ella racconta le proprie tribolazioni quotidiane._

_Avvertimento: l’assurdità e il nonsense regnano sovrani, non cercate un senso in questa fan fiction!_

 

Caro papà,  
è davvero un piacere sentirti. No, papà, non ho la più pallida idea di che cosa esattamente Feanaro si sia inventato stavolta, non me ne vuole parlare e se ne sta per ore e ore a cincischiare nel suo laboratorio blaterando cose incomprensibili. C’è da dire che però è notevolmente migliorato e fa saltare in aria la casa solo due volte al mese.

Per rispondere alla tua domanda, i tuoi nipotini stanno bene. Molto bene. Solo, mi stanno praticamente facendo impazzire.  
Ad esempio, ultimamente il comportamento di Maitimo è insopportabile. Passa tutto il suo tempo fuori casa con Findekàno, a fare solo Eru sa cosa. Sono piuttosto sicura che bazzichino tutti i peggiori pub di Tirion, con mia gran rabbia. Quasi non so nemmeno più che faccia abbia, visto che ha la bella abitudine di stare fuori tutta la notte e tornare a casa alle sei del mattino, salvo poi dormire fino alle sei di sera, e sgusciare via di casa prima che io o suo padre potessimo dirgliene quattro.  
Che poi, cosa esattamente combinino quei due non è dato sapere, ma l’altro giorno Nelyafinwe è tornato a casa con la canottiera a rovescio. Da una parte ho paura a chiedere, dall’altra il mio dovere di madre mi imponga di fargli l’interrogatorio.  
Ma tutte le volte che provo a torchiarlo, non mi riesce di cavargli fuori nulla di sensato. L’ultima volta mi ha risposto qualcosa tipo: “Alti crescono gli alberi nei Giardini di Lorien”.  
Ho paura a ritentare.

Anche Makalaure non scherza, eh. Anaire dice che è una crisi adolescenziale e che gli passerà presto, e io me lo auguro davvero. Ultimamente passa tutto il suo tempo chiuso in camera sua a doppia mandata, cantando canzoni su quanto lui sia solo, triste e disperato e su quanto desideri stare da solo con il proprio dolore.   
Il che preoccupa non poco me e suo padre, considerato che ogni qual volta bussiamo alla sua porta si rifiuta categoricamente di uscire, dicendo che lui è un genio incompreso e che noi non possiamo pretendere di comprenderlo . Ho idea che abbia ereditato da suo padre la mania dei discorsi contorti ...  
Per di più, ha preso l’abitudine di suonare l’arpa alle tre di notte, svegliando tutta Tirion coi suoi acuti spacca vetri. Così qualche giorno fa, mio cognato Nolofinwe, dopo l’ennesimo concertino notturno, si è presentato alla porta in piena notte incavolato nero, dicendo qualcosa sul fatto che aveva con sé un sedativo ad effetto immediato e che sarebbe stato lieto di utilizzarlo su nostro figlio, e anche su Feanaro tanto per sicurezza.  
Feanaro gli ha risposto col suo solito garbo qualcosa di totalmente irripetibile sul basso livello di intelligenza del suo fratellastro, nonché sul suo dubbio amore per l’igiene personale, e altre varie cose che non starò a riportare. Sono andati avanti a litigare per un bel po’, almeno finché io e Anaire non abbiamo fatto notare loro che mettersi a urlare insulti a squarciagola alle quattro di notte non era esattamente il modo migliore di affrontare la situazione, tant’è che la parte della popolazione di Tirion che non era stata svegliata dal concerto di Makalaure è stata bellamente tirata giù dal letto dalle loro urla.  
Comunque sia, alla fine Feanaro, estenuato dalla situazione, si è messo a picchiare alla porta di Makalaure, ordinando gli di aprire immediatamente, o avrebbe tirato giù la porta. Kanafinwe ha borbottato attraverso la porta chiusa qualcosa sul fatto che non lo capiamo, e che non diventerà mai un famoso menestrello per colpa di tutto questo stress familiare.

Feanaro gli ha risposto che sicuramente non diventerà mai un famoso menestrello se se ne sta chiuso in camera tutto il santo giorno. Siccome Kano si rifiutava comunque di aprire, ha provato a scassinare la porta, almeno prima di scoprire che nostro figlio aveva appositamente chiuso la porta con dei lucchetti a prova di scassinamento forgiati da Feanaro in persona, che aveva probabilmente sgraffignato dalla sua fucina.  
A fronte di questo, per far uscire da lì il figliol prodigo è andato pure a prendere della dinamite per far saltare in aria la porta, almeno finché non l’ho convinto che forse, e dico forse, far esplodere la porta della camera del nostro secondogenito non era la cosa migliore da fare.

Ad ogni modo, non si è affatto arreso, e ha detto che in qualche modo Makalaure dovrà pur mangiare, e visto che in camera sua non ha scorte di cibo, che io sappia, è probabile che di notte esca fuori per far scorte nella dispensa. Così, l’ultima volta che ho controllato, stava piazzando delle trappole per orsi vicino alla dispensa, bofonchiando qualcosa a proposito di una bella chiacchierata padre e figlio che lui e Makalaure devono assolutamente farsi.

E anche i più piccoli non scherzano, ahimè. È vero che Tyelkormo ha smesso di allevare bestie nei posti più impensati della casa-non dimenticherò mai la faccia di Feanaro quando si è trovato una colonia di scoiattoli nella fucina- ma tu non sai l’ultima novità. Il Vala Orome, per motivi a me totalmente sconosciuti, ha deciso di regalargli un cane da caccia di nome Huan, e, beh, lui è ovviamente entusiasta del suo nuovo amichetto peloso.  
Io e suo padre un po’ meno, visto che l’adorabile cucciolo, oltre ad essere un cane divino di proporzioni più alte del normale, è totalmente incontrollabile e non solo fa la pipì sulle mie statue, ma anche mangia tutto ciò che gli capita a tiro, dagli spartiti di musica di Makalaure alle scarpe di Morifinwe. Ha addirittura, al colmo , tentato di mangiarsi una delle incudini di Feanaro, cosa che gli ha suscitato la sua terza crisi isterica giornaliera e ha passato ore e ore a imprecare e a commentare lo scarso livello di intelligenza di Orome e dei Valar in generale, dato come vanno le cose qui a Valinor.

Dopo praticamente aver fatto sentire a tutta Tirion le sue considerazioni sul basso livello di intelligenza e di igiene personale di Manwe e altre cose che non starò a ripetere, Feanaro ha spinto il nostro turbolento terzogenito e il mostro peloso fuori dalla porta esortandoli ad “andare a fare una passeggiata”.  
Neanche mezz’ora dopo, però, si è palesata alla nostra porta mia cognata Earwen, salvo riconsegnarci Tyelkormo e il suo cane, entrambi conciati in maniera a dir poco improponibile, con rametti e fango perfino ne…. Beh, in parti dove rametti e fango non dovrebbero stare. Mia cognata, piuttosto alterata, ci ha spiegato che la bestia ha totalmente falciato le sue aiuole, tutto questo non prima di aver trascinato Tyelko, che ha perso totalmente il controllo del suo cane, per tutto il giardino. Tyelko si è scusato dicendo che “è solo un cucciolo” e “vuole solo giocare”. Se ora che è grosso quanto un vitello è “solo un cucciolo”, immaginati cosa diventerà da grande …

E Morifinwe, per quanto sia il più piccolo*, non è certo da meno. Ho idea che abbia uno smodato bisogno d’attenzione, visto che, appena lo lasciamo solo per più di cinque minuti, caccia urli ad ultrasuoni udibili a grande distanza allo scopo di far sì che io e suo padre accorressimo immediatamente da lui. Il che è causa di altri problemi: ad esempio, l’ultima volta che questo è successo, mentre Feanaro accorreva in più in fretta possibile da lui, è capitato che gli cadesse sul piede uno dei martelli che dimentica sempre, e sottolineo sempre, in giro. Ed è così che se n’è uscito con un bel “porca Varda!” che ovviamente Moryo, dato che era lì ad ascoltare, ha subito imparato e memorizzato, e adesso –con mia grande seccatura- lo dice a piè sospinto. Vorrei davvero che Feanaro evitasse di insegnare le parolacce ai bambini, ma a giudicare dal vocabolario dei primi due non ci sarà speranza per i più piccoli …  
Senza poi contare che ha preso la mania di fare scherzi assolutamente di pessimo gusto … per esempio, l’altro ieri è venuto a trovarci mio suocero con la matrigna di Feanaro. Lui ci crede davvero alla storia di “una famiglia unita e felice”, e non fa che tentare di dimostrare che lo siamo veramente. Buon per lui …  
Tornando a noi, mio suocero era tutto contento di vedere il suo primogenito, e ha detto che gli sarebbe piaciuto vedere i suoi nipotini.  
Peccato solo che, con Maitimo ancora uccel di bosco, Makalaure chiuso in camera sua e Tyelkormo uscito a portare a passeggio il tritarifiuti peloso, l’unico nipote che era disponibile era Moryo, che ultimamente oltre all’abitudine di urlare ha preso anche quella di sputare addosso a chiunque gli non gli vada a genio. Però, non essendo mio suocero uno che si fa fermare da simili sottigliezze, lo ha preso ugualmente in braccio.   
Sembrava che –una volta tanto!- stesse andando tutto bene, visto che Feanaro era riuscito addirittura a salutare la sua matrigna senza fare osservazioni acide sulla presunta scarsa intelligenza dei Vanyar, quando Indis, sedutasi sulla prima sedia che le capitava a tiro, è saltata subito su strillando. Il motivo era, guarda caso, una puntina che Moryo aveva appositamente messo sulla sedia poco prima senza che nessuno di noi se ne accorgesse. Il peggio è che suo padre, anziché sgridarlo, lo ha preso in braccio e si è messo a coccolarlo, dicendogli “bravo, piccolino di papà!”, ignorando totalmente la sua matrigna che lo fissava infuriata.  
Fortunatamente, hanno deciso di andarsene via poco dopo.

Feanaro ha commentato tutto entusiasta qualcosa tipo: “la vecchia capra ha avuto finalmente ciò che si meritava”. Io gli ho detto che non era molto lusinghiero nei confronti della sua matrigna, lui ha risposto che invece era perfettamente coerente col livello d’intelligenza di Indis, nonché dei Vanyar in generale. Poi ha cominciato a borbottare tra sé e sé qualcosa sul fatto che era davvero un peccato che Nahar si fosse mangiato la torta imbottita di acido citrico che aveva preparato per il secondo matrimonio di suo padre, prima che Indis potesse assaggiarla.  
Ora, non ho ben chiaro esattamente cosa intendesse, ma una cosa la so bene: cioè che Feanaro dopo questa dormirà sul divano del salotto per i prossimi due mesi.

Comunque, sei davvero gentile ad invitarmi a casa tua per rilassarmi un po’, ma davvero, credo non ce ne sarà bisogno. Tra qualche settimana Feanaro porta le piccole pesti in gita ad Alqualonde, e staranno via per qualche giorno, permettendomi –finalmente!- di prendermi una pausa. Spero che ad Alqualonde si divertano e soprattutto, non combinino qualche casino dei loro ….

La tua affezionata figlia, Nerdanel

**Author's Note:**

> *all’epoca di questa fan fiction, Curufin, Amrod e Amras non sono ancora nati, perciò per adesso Caranthir (Moryo) è il più piccolo. La povera Nerdanel non sa che la attendono altri tre figli turbolenti …  
> Maitimo Nelyafinwe: Maedhros  
> Makalaure Kanafinwe: Maglor  
> Tyelkormo (Tyelko): Celegorm  
> Morifinwe Carnistir (Moryo): Caranthir.  
> Anaire: moglie di Fingolfin, citata nella History of Middle Earth  
> Findekàno: Fingon


End file.
